Don't do it!
by kyu000
Summary: A day in a hotel by the beach. The whole Naruto crew. Three jealous stioc boys, one idiotic moron, and stupidity that could only happen between these teenagers. mentioned yaoi. Pairings ShikaXTemari, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, Sasunaru.


"Should I do it?"

"Don't do it."

"I think I'm going to do it!"

"I'm serious! Don't do it!"

"I'm doing it!"

"No, Don't you dare! Wait stop! Come back! Naruto!" Sasuke pulled back the useless hand he had outstretched and flinched when the last of bright orange swimming trunks disappeared from the roof top of the five-story hotel they were staying in.

"LOOK OUT BElllooooow!" The annoying voice fainted away before a sickening splash sounded. The raven slowly edged his way to the side of the roof and looked over.

The shocked faces of Ino and Sakura stared up at him from their spot next to the pool. They were now soaking wet along with everything in a five foot radius. Bubbles and small waves slowly faded out and still no boisterous blonde broke surface of the pool.

As the water was beginning to clear of the white coloring, Sasuke quickly looked behind him back to where they had been hanging out a minute ago. A very bored Shikamaru stared at him from his spot on top of a hunter-green towel, his face speaking clearly for him I _So what? Is he dead?_ /I

Sasuke ignored the Nara child and swiveled his head down just in time to see a frantic male Hyuuga dive into the pool while the only other Hyuuga lay unconscious in Kiba's arms because she had once again, fainted.

Sasuke unconsciously began biting on his fingernails, oblivious to the agitated red-head who walked up behind him. Gaara contemplated on ending the Uchiha with a simple push to the back, he was over the pavement where as Naruto had jumped over the pool, but he decided against it because if the blonde was still alive, Naruto would definitely return the favor afterwards. Instead he kneeled down next to the raven and watched as Neji dragged Uzumaki onto the pavement. Without taking his eyes away from his first friend he noted "I hope you know, If Naruto's dead… I hold you responsible." Sasuke gaped as the red-head stood up and began walking towards the stairs.

"Uh…I…." He sighed. He didn't have to ask why. Gaara hated him. Sensible choice though..

He once again looked back down. Neji had his head on the blonde's bare chest to check his breathing. And as a small pang of jealousy sprung in the Uchiha, Sasuke realized the damn Hyuuga might try CPR. "Crap!"

Shikamaru lazily watched the raven run across the roof and into the stairway where Gaara had disappeared a second ago. Temari, Lee, Ten-ten, and him were the only ones who still remained up here, where they actually weren't allowed to be. "Hey Lee…" The bushy-brow boy looked over to the Nara child. "They'll probably need someone fast and willing to run around the place to do something if that Idiot hurt himself…" Lee instantly stood up and gave a salute.

"YOSH!" And he was gone.

Ten-Ten looked around and noticed the weird atmosphere between Shikamaru and the blonde Sabuku girl and abruptly stood up and walked away too. Shika grinned and stood up, finally getting off his lazy ass, and locked the door to the stairway. "About time they all left." He turned around and looked at the equally grinning Temari.

"RAWR!" you would have no idea who that was. No seriously. It would of left everyone around them speechless of shock but as Sasuke tackled the kneeling Hyuuga, someone had to break them up.

From the impact of the hit, both Sasuke and Neji hit the ground rolling to the side of where the still unconscious Naruto lay. "Keep your hands off of him!" Sasuke shouted on top of Neji and threw a punch.

The long-haired raven barely caught the falling fist and he used his elbow to flip them over so that he was above. "Since when do you tell me what to do?!" Sasuke kicked out at him and he fell backwards. Everyone seemed to forget about the blonde and ran over to the fight. You would hope they would break it up but, alas, they were young teenagers and they cheered the fight on.

Blue eyes creaked open followed by coughing as poor Naruto woke up. I Well, that was fun. Not too sure if I'll do it again though. Heh, Sasuke's face was hilarious! /I He grinned but was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of the fight happening not twenty feet away. He stood up and stared as Neji and Sasuke accidentally flipped over the railing that surrounded the pool area and onto the beach. "What the hell…?" He took a step forward but someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around. "Gaara?" He furrowed a confused eyebrow at the red-heads weird stare. "Yes?"

"Why'd you jump off the roof like that? You could have been killed." Gaara asked in a monotone but he didn't wait for an answer. "Come inside and rest before you do something else dangerous." Naruto absently thought that Gaara sounded like a worried housewife but he wiped the thought from his mind and turned back towards his friend's fight that was somehow still going. Don't those usually end very quickly?

"I need to stop them." Naruto took a step forward. Gaara grabbed his shoulder again and this time roughly shoved him against the wall of the hotels side. Absolutely no one was paying attention to their interaction.

"Like that. Going over there could be dangerous, let someone else separate them." Naruto ignored the pale hands that were still glued to his shoulders and looked over to his friends. No one was making a move to stop them. Naruto tried to push away from the strong red-head.

"They're going to hurt each other. Just--Uwaah! Put me down! Gah, Gaara! Put me down now!" The blonde's yelling distantly attracted the attention of the two raven's, currently covered from head to toe in sand, and they scrambled up to look over the two-foot pool railing. In between now-Booing friends, a familiar head of blonde hair was being carried into the hotel, limbs flailing.

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

…And then it was a race, stumbling over each other, to make it into the hotel lobby before Gaara took Naruto to his hotel room, of which only Temari (the only other sibling currently there) knew.

As the elevator door closed, a very prominent smirk could be seen on the youngest Sabuku sibling.


End file.
